You Can't Die for Seven Days
by Jealous Maureen
Summary: Mark and Maureen celebrate thier 10 year aniversary by going on a trip for a week. And Roger is left at home to watch thier three kids. Rated T for...god, it's RENT. And Roger's mouth even around children.
1. Day 1: The Beginning

**I was working on fluff for my novel, and I got the cutest idea. Obviously, this is going to be a whole week of Roger fluff with Mark and Maureen's children. **

**NOTES: Roger and Collins are the only ones still living with AIDS and this is about 10 years after RENT. **

**Disclaimer: Jonathan Larson created RENT. The creator of the known universe a.k.a. God**

Roger rubbed his eyes roughly and sighed. He placed the guitar next to him on the sofa and looked up at the clock. 2 A.M on a Saturday night. He sighed and stroked his guitar.

"Don't worry baby, we'll be together again soon," he whispered softly to the guitar, like comforting an enfant. He placed his guitar on the stand, next to the bed. He looked around his loft. It was small, since he moved out on Mark in January ten years ago. Roger and Mimi moved into a smaller loft down the street. Then, Maureen came sobbing up to Mark's floor, after Joanne dumped her for a doctor named Paige. Mark and Maureen then, of course, hooked up again and were now living in the same loft. And that was where Roger was heading for the next seven days.

His loft had a sofa, facing the windows that let the light of the City of Dreams stream in. He looked at the bed, with faux leopard skin on it. He groaned. Mimi had such bad taste. Not that Roger's was any better though.

He looked at the nightstand next to the bed. It was something that Collins gave them as a house-warming gift. It had a tall skinny candle on it that was lit and flickering. There were frames on the table.

The first photograph his eyes landed on was of Mimi and him. She was kissing him on the cheek and his eyes were closed. He remembered when Mark took that quick shot and planned on using it as blackmail. When he learned that Mimi wanted it blown-up and placed on their door, he handed it over.

The next picture was just of Mimi. Her long black hair pulled back and her brown eyes glittering. She had gussied herself up with Maureen's help when Roger planned on taking her out. He told her that night was going to be special, so she should look more beautiful than she normally did. That night, Roger knelt down in front of her, asking for an eternal union that was later in tied eleven months. Then, the next two years were heaven for Roger and Mimi. Then, Mimi came down with the flu, and their lives spun out of control.

He sighed. The last time he saw that smile was five years ago. He sighed and looked at his finger. He still had the golden band on his hand, refusing to take it off after five years without Mimi. He twisted it on his finger and then pulled out the duffel bag. He went over to his basket, where all his clothes were kept. He went through them pulling out the ones he liked the most. They mainly consisted of plaid flannel pajama pants and sweatshirts. It was late November in New York and the temperature was already turning cold, back in September. Roger threw everything in the duffel bag and zipped it up. He tossed it to the ground and looked at the other picture on his nightstand.

Mark and Maureen were tangled up in each other. They both had smiles on their faces and their heads leaning against each other. Maureen had a small white veil over her long glossy hair and Mark had a tux on. Roger sighed. That picture was taken ten years ago, on their wedding day, and on Wednesday, it would be their ten year anniversary. The picture just had their heads, like the rest of the wedding pictures. The pictures left out the belly that Maureen possessed. On their wedding day, Maureen was six months pregnant, with their first child.

The next picture had three faces. The photograph was taken just three months previously. There was a nine year old girl in the picture. She had long black hair that was falling down around her face in elegant curls. She had glistening blue eyes and had her arm around her younger brother. He was seven years old and had brown eyes. He had glossy black hair like his sister. He held in his arms, his younger sister. She was an enfant and had barely any hair. She had elegant brown eyes and the same black hair as her siblings. Roger picked up the picture and looked at his godchildren. The children, he would be spending the next seven days with.

Roger switched the bag to his left hand and banged on the door. He looked at digital watch on his wrist. 8:30 AM. He heard the door open and looked up.

Maureen stood in front of him. Maureen's long black hair was pulled back frantically with chopsticks and her face lit up.

"Oh Roger, thank god!" she exclaimed. "Come in!"

She stepped aside and let Roger come in. Roger looked around. The floor was scattered with toys and such. Two kids sat on the couch, their feet propped up on the coffee table, watching Spongebob Squarepants.

"Kids, Roger's here!"

"ROGER!" they both exclaimed. The bodies moved off the sofa and ran towards Roger. A young boy of seven attached himself to Roger's legs. Roger looked down at Thomas. He felt someone tugging on his hand and he looked at Angel. Roger gasped and knelt down to Angel's height.

"Angel, you got your hair cut!" Roger exclaimed. His little goddaughter's long black hair was now cut short around her face.

"Yay! Mommy didn't like it she said it was too messy, so she made me cut it!"

"Well, you got your father's thin hair and my curls and that's not a very good mix," Maureen stated. She came towards him and pecked his cheek quickly. "How are you?" she asked. Roger knew that she wasn't just being polite because she had. She was really asking if he was alright without Mimi.

"I'm doing great. The band just had a gig last night at CBCG. So I'm still dead," he said. Maureen smiled.

"Great!" she heard something crash to the ground and she turned. "God Mimi, why did you throw your carrots to the ground?" Maureen ran over to the enfant sitting in the high chair who was beating the tray. Roger looked at little Mimi. She had carrot mush smeared over her face and was giggling.

Maureen was cleaning the carrots up and Roger was slowly attacked by Angel and Thomas. Maureen noticed.

"Where's Mark? MARK!"

"What?"

"Roger's here!"

The door to Mark and Maureen's room suddenly opened as Mark came through. He saw Roger. Mark pulled him into a huge hug. "Hey bud," Mark whispered in his ear. Roger smiled comfortable with having a close friend beside him. Roger, Mark and Collins were meeting everyday now, after jobs and such.

Roger and Mark broke the hug. "So, how's the independent film?" Roger asked. Mark was an award winning indie film director who won Best Director at the Sundance Film Festival two years ago. The film that won the award was the first documentary Mark ever made ten years ago, called "Today 4 U". Collins, Roger and Maureen hooked him up and sent him to the Sundance, where he won awards.

"Good, got a new documentary going on," Mark said proudly.

"Really? What's it about?"

"Like all the other ones."

Mark made about three other documentaries. One was strictly an anti-Bush one, that showed the world of gay and lesbians and how same-sex marriage should not be banned. But, all the other ones were about AIDS.

"How's the soap opera Maureen?" Roger asked. Maureen turned and looked at him. Maureen got a spot on the soap opera, _To Keep Living_ and has now been on it for the past six years.

"Great," she said, picking Mimi up out of the highchair. "My character is pregnant with her brother's baby and is currently trying to explain it to her lesbian lover."

"Brother?" he asked.

Maureen shrugged. "Hell, if I wrote the script, I would have made my character died along time ago," she said.

Mark slightly laughed. "Well Roger. You can sleep in our room. Mimi and Angel share a room and Thom has his own," Mark said.

"I know, I know all this."

"We are going to Curacao, in the Caribbean. My cell's the only works there. But you have it memorized of course," Mark said.

"Sure," Roger replied. Mark looked at it.

"But, just in case it's on the fridge. The week is written down on that legal pad in the kitchen. There is pizza, cereal and everything. We usually eat Chinese on Wednesday nights, so try and maintain that tradition. Each page is a new day and such. But, on Friday, Angel has a slumber party with a bunch of her friends that isn't on there," Mark told Roger, who listened carefully.

"Okay."

"It's with her Girl Scout troop. They are going to have dinner at one of girl's houses which they will decide on Wednesday and then eat dinner there, then spend the night at their troop leader's loft," Maureen said.

"We told her not to volunteer us, since we won't be back till Sunday."

"Okay…"

"If you want to, you can bring Mimi to Daycare just down the street if she just completely sends you off the edge. It opens at five A.M and closes at 9 P.M." Mark said.

"Oh, and UPN may be calling me, asking me to star on a show," Maureen said. "Tell them no, since I've talked to the writers of my show and my character is not going anywhere for a very long time."

"Okay. Anything else?"

"Uh….wait, yes! Thom's teacher schedule a teacher-parent conference with us on Tuesday. We tried getting out of it, but she wouldn't change it, so we told her his godfather was going instead," Mark replied.

"What time?"

"Four o'clock. I'd recommend you take Mimi to daycare on Tuesday," Maureen said.

"Okay. You two have fun but not too much fun," Roger said cruelly. Mark smirked at him and planted a small kiss on Maureen's neck.

"Don't worry, we will," Mark said seductively. Maureen giggled and threw her arms around his neck.

"Please, children are present," Roger stated. Mark and Maureen both looked at him and Mark was so tempted to flip Roger the finger. But that wouldn't be a good role model.

Mark and Maureen said goodbye to their children with kisses and hugs. Mark told Thom to stay in line and Maureen reminded Angel not to volunteer them. They promised to call everyday and then they headed out the door.

Then the room erupted into chaos. And Roger stared into the eyes of hell for the next seven days.


	2. Day 1: Opera, Bedtime Kisses and Deals

**Yay, back with a brand new rap. Sorry it took so long to update, but I just got back from….**

**NEW YORK**

**I fell in love. I saw Wicked and Wedding Singer. Tonys were awesome and I talked to Sutton Foster! -gasps and falls unconscious-**

**Disclaimer: Jonathan Larson owns RENT. I'm just using all characters to see Roger as a babysitter**

"Oh my god."

"Roger! I hate peas!" Angel exclaimed. She poked her peas with her fork. It was around seven o'clock Sunday night.

"Shut up and eat your damn peas," Roger commanded. Angel looked at him and frowned. But Thom heard him.

"Damn is a naughty word," he said to Roger. Roger looked at him.

"Yeah, and you wanna know what else is a naughty word?" he asked Thom. Thom shook his head and Roger smirked. "Hate."

Mimi screamed and banged on her tray, splattering her mashed green peas all over the table. Roger bit the bottom of his lip, sick of this.

"Seven more days," he told himself. Just seven more days.

"Now, it's time for Mimi to go to bed," Roger stated. He picked Mimi out of her highchair and cradled the baby. He looked at Angel and knelt down to her height.

"Angel if you clean this mess up and the wash the dishes, I'll let you stay up an hour later and have two bowls of ice cream," he whispered in her ear. Angel looked at him.

"Deal." She grabbed the plates and started stacking them up. Thom quickly grew bored and headed over to the TV and starting playing his videogame.

Roger brought Mimi into the bathroom and started wiping the shit from her mouth. He groaned.

"Why the hell did you do that?" he asked. Mimi just giggled. Once Roger finished cleaning her mouth Roger put Mimi in the bed. But she started crying. And crying and crying.

He tried hard to calm her down, but nothing worked. He held things in front of her face and made funny faces. It finally got so bad that Angel came in.

"What is it?"

"The baby, it won't shut up," Roger said, pointing at Mimi.

"First, it's a _she_. Second, she's not in her pajamas," Angel said.

"Pajamas?"

Angel looked at Roger like he was an ass. "Yes, pajamas, surely you've heard of them before?" she asked. Roger nodded. He remembered the thin that Mimi always wore to bed. She called them her "pajamas". But Roger knew better. All she did when them was tempting him and it was 100 successful every time.

Angel showed Roger how to put Mimi in her pajamas, but froze once she took the dress off.

"What is it?"

"Her diaper?"

"Her what?"

"Her diaper…it needs to be changed," Angel said. She looked at Roger, whose eyes got wide with fear. She sighed and rolled her eyes. "I'll show you how to do it," she said.

Roger shook his head. "No, don't show me," he said. "I'll let you do it this whole week," he said to her. Angel looked at him.

"What about school?"

"You're only gone what? Six hours? I'll make her sleep or bring her daycare center," he said.

Angel looked at Roger like he was stupid. "School's from 8 to 3," she stated. Roger looked at her.

"Please, I'm begging you," he pleaded. Angel looked at him.

"Alright."

Angel took care of the baby, while Roger reclined with Thom. Thom watched racecar driving and such. Roger quickly got bored and looked around. Nothing to do. A normal childproof apartment. Roger expected something interested from Mark and Maureen. Maureen had a bunch of Broadway Posters framed around the apartment and Mark hung his plaques and such around.

Roger stood up and went into the bedroom and grabbed the guitar case. He came back out and pulled the guitar out of case and slowly plucked weakly. He then gained momentum as the strings and the vibrations became stronger and more avid. He suddenly remembered ten years ago. His life long mission and what he wanted to do.

He passionately played Musetta's Waltz. Which also included head-banging and sticking out his tongue to the rhythm. He opened his eyes and saw Thom looking at him, completely flabbergasted.

"What was that?" Thom asked shocked. Roger looked at Thom.

"Musetta's Waltz."

"What's that?"

"It's a series of chords from an opera," Roger said. Thom looked at him.

"Opera? Like what mommy is in?" Thom asked.

Dumb ass kid, that's a soap opera. There's soap operas, rock operas, but he's never heard of a plain ole opera?

"No, an opera is where they sing really big all the time," Roger retorted.

"Big?"

"Yeah, like this," Roger said. He cleared his throat and then took in air. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! COURGARIOOOOOOOOOOOOO FIYEROOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" he belted out horribly. Thom plugged his ears and Roger knew it was time to stop. "That's a rocker singing it though."

"That was horrible."

Roger looked at Thom and leaned closer to him. "Yeah, don't worry I know. And guess what?"

"What?"

"It's in Italian."

Thom's eyes widened in horror, like he was witnessing the Texas Chainsaw Massacre in the movie theatre. He was trying to comprehend the fact that something like opera could be worse, by being in Italian.

"Well, time for bed," Roger said.

Thom looked at him. "I can't sleep now!"

"Why?"

"You scared me!"

Roger looked at the dumb ass kid and decided on his new nickname: _Dumbass_. He was the complete opposite of the great philosopher he was named after. Roger picked Dumbass up, slung him over his shoulder and carried him to his room. Roger threw Thom on the bed and tickled him.

"Go to bed. You have school tomorrow," Roger said. "Night."

Roger turned to leave the room. He flipped the switch and about to close the door when…

"Uncle Roger?"

Roger sighed. He was sick of Dumbass already. But he put on a happy smile and turned around. "Yes?" he asked sweetly.

"Mommy always kisses me goodnight."

Roger froze and looked at the kid. Dumbass wanted Roger to kiss him? This stupid, trouble-making kid who has no idea what the hell an opera is wanted Roger to kiss him?

Roger looked at his godson and realized that even if Thomas Collins Cohen was dumb, he was still his godson. And that Roger loved him as if he was his own son.

Roger walked towards Thom and pecked him on the forehead. Roger then turned away. "There, anything else?"

"Nope," Thom said cheerfully. Roger smiled at the midget squirming in the bed.

"Night then."

Roger walked out and closed the door. Roger saw Angel sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Alright let's get your ice cream then."

Angel looked up at Roger and smirked.

"Roger, it's nine thirty."

Roger looked around, he felt like there was someone behind him, distracting Angel from him. "So…."

Angel rolled her eyes. "I'll take you up on that offer Saturday night."

"W-what?"

"Night Roger."

Angel stood up and skipped into her room. Roger watched her go and sighed. He then collapsed on the sofa and took in a deep breath, almost as if he had no air for the past eleven hours.

"Thank God."

Six More Days.

**Yay, it's not that great but I updated. The next chapter will be hilarious, so I'll update soon! R&R PLEASE! I need my oxygen. (Rent is my other oxygen)**


	3. Day 2: Captian Crunch

**Notes: Thank you guys who stayed on last night and gave me that review. I just want to let you know that is not how Roger will turn out. I mean, I've named one of my little cousins, Dumbass. It's an odd form of love. But here's the next chapter and I hope it recovers the loss of readers. And I'm kinda going for a Pacifer **

**Disclaimer: Jonathan Larson owns RENT. Yes he does. RENT is what he does. **

–**(Listening to Wedding Singer)-**

Roger woke up the next morning the alarm and rolled over, rubbing his eyes. He looked at the clock. 7:00. He stood up and grabbed his guitar and prepared for the singing. He then kicked the door open and looked around. Silence and darkness.

No one was up yet.

Roger smirked.

Perfect.

Roger cleared his throat.

"Your eyes as we said our goodbyes

Can't get them out of my mind

And I find I can't hide from your eyes

The ones that took me by surprise

The night you came into my life

Where's there's moonlight

I see your eyes."

Roger heard grunted and then saw Angel and Mimi's door open. Angel looked at Roger, who was serenading them. Angel looked at him.

"What are you doing?" she asked. Roger looked at her.

"How'd I let you slip away

When I'm longing so to hold you

Now I'd die for one more day

'Cause I should have told you

Yes there's something I should have told you

When I looked into your eyes

Why does distance make us wise?"

At this point in the song, Thom poked his head out the door and listened to Roger sing his song of love that set him free. That cured his of song-writing block.

You were the song along

And before this song dies

I should tell you, I should tell you

I have always loved you

You can see it in my eyes."

Angel started clapping once she realized it was over. Thom was still confused on what was still happening, but he clapped along. Roger bowed in front of them.

"Thank you, thank you!" Roger exclaimed.

"I love Ricky Martin!" Angel shrieked. Roger felt his face start turning red. Ricky Martin? He was being compared to Ricky Martin.

"Oh, um…that wasn't Ricky Martin," Roger said, rubbing the back of his neck, his moment in glory shattered.

"Oh, who sings that? Mom and daddy have a recording of it and they play it a bunch," Thom replied.

Roger could feel himself blushing. He wasn't used to explaining to people that the voice they just heard was his. He wasn't usually compared to Ricky Martin.

"That was me."

The kids both froze and looked at Roger and Angel smiled. "I liked it!"

"Uh…thanks."

The two kids ran back into their rooms and started getting ready. Roger went into Angel's room and grabbed Mimi. He brought her into the kitchen and pulled out the list that Mark had made him. He looked at it.

**Monday**

_8:15- Thom and Angel have school at P.S. 23. They usually walk to school with their friends who come by at 8_

_9- If desired-_

"Desired?" Roger asked himself. He laughed at Mark's narration silently. At least he didn't sound like a Delta Flight Attendant in his movies.

_If desired, drop Mimi off at daycare_

_-You can do whatever during the day. But if you keep Mimi with you, just eat lunch take a walk._

_3- Thom and Angel's school ends. Thom and Angel like to be picked up from school, so just walk down to their school and walk them back home. P.S. 23 is right down the street._

_-Do whatever for dinner._

_8- Make sure Mimi and Thom are in bed_

_8 through 9- Angel's bedtime._

Roger grabbed Mimi a bottle and started feeding it to her.

"Wanna spend the day with Uncle Roger?" he asked Mimi. He knew Mimi wouldn't respond, but it was nice just ask. Mimi sucked on the bottle and he grabbed the Captain Crunch out of the pantry and started fixing Thom and Angel's breakfast.

When Thom and Angel came, ready for school, Roger served them their breakfast and his small bowl.

"You know, your dad and I once survived off only this stuff," Roger said after shoving a mouth full of the crunchy cereal in his mouth.

"No way," Angel said.

"It's true. Ask your dad anytime. Ask Uncle Collins, ask anyone. They'll tell you that we did. Captain Crunch and orange juice."

Roger saw Thom shiver. "Bleck, I hate orange juice."

"Really?" Roger asked him. Thom nodded.

"I hate the pulp, and everything. Makes me sick," Thom replied to Roger. Roger smiled and then head knocking at the door. He knew that it was Angel and Thom's friends.

He stood up and walked towards the door, with Mimi in his arms. He opened the door and sure enough there they were. There were two girls about Angel's age who had their hair in pigtails. There was a boy and a girl that were both around Thom's age.

"Hey," Roger said. "They are finishing their breakfast, come on in."

The kids seemed a bit shocked that someone was inviting them in. Roger looked at them, confused. "What's wrong?"

"We never met you. We aren't suppose to go into stranger's apartments," the blond girl said snobbishly, who one of Angel's friends.

"B-but….I….I-"

Roger felt someone come around him and Angel appeared.

"Don't worry. That's just Uncle Roger."

"Oh," they all said. Roger smiled at them.

"Well, come in," he said.

The kids went in and Thom finished his breakfast. "Bye Uncle Roger!" they both said after taking off.

When the door shut Roger sighed and collapsed on the couch. He cuddled Mimi near him and sighed. He looked at the little enfant arms and smiled.

"Just you and me, so what you wanna do?" he asked Mimi.

He was answered by the sound of crying and a wet diaper. He sighed. "Oh God."


	4. Day 2: Try and Leave the Past Behind

**Sorry it took forever to update, almost a month! But I've been traveling every weekend and been doing something every night and sleeping all day so I've had no time to update. Right now I'm at the beach on my friend's laptop so…yay, so this is gonna be short, but it will satisfy till Saturday, right?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own RENT. They just send the checks back every time I try to buy it**

"Uncle Roger!"

Roger turned around and saw Angel running towards him. He smiled and patted her head.

"Hey Angel," he said to her. "When is Thom coming?" he asked.

Angel picked Mimi up out of the stroller and held her. "Oh, his teacher held him back."

Roger froze and looked at Angel, making sure she was just joking around. "Are you serious?"

Angel nodded.

"Damn it, Uncle Collins and I were gonna bring you kids out tonight."

"Yeah, one of the kids in his class had to come and give me a note from him. He says we should just go on ho-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, do you have any idea what your dad would do to me if I let his kid wander around New York alone?"

Angel shook her head.

"Skin me, alive. Then he would use the skin for a new camera bag."

Angel giggled and Roger picked Mimi up. "Come on, we're going in there."

Angel tried to stop Roger, but he refused. He was going to get his godson no matter what. And he didn't care if Thom's teacher was the hottest chick on the planet or if she was a Colonel in the army.

When Roger barged in the door, he froze in his tracks. Thom was sitting at one of the desks in the front of the room. His head resting on the table. Roger's teacher was reading some big book that Roger saw Collins read one time when they were living together.

Thom's head shot up and looked at him.

"Uncle Roger!"

The book was lowered from the face and Roger remained gaping at the teacher. She had long blond hair and blue eyes. She looked German, with some Irish or something mixed in. She had a smile across her face and she stood up.

"Hello."

"Uh…hi."

"I'm Sarah Hong, Thom's teacher," she said confidently. She held out her hand, wanting Roger to shake it. He took it and shook it oddly.

"Hi, look, Thom's uncle and namesake and I are…"

"Uncle Collins is coming over?" Thom asked excited. Roger froze and rolled his eyes. He knelt down to Thom's size.

"Thom, let Uncle Roger handle this," Roger said to him.

"But…"

"Thom, I'll sing when we are leaving here. Do you want me to sing in front of all your friends and hold your hand while prancing out of the school?" Roger asked him.

Thom and Angel quickly shook their heads violently. Mimi squealed. "Then shut up. Or no ice cream tonight."

They all fell silent quickly. Roger quickly returned to the matter at hand. Ms. Hong.

"Look, I don't know what Thom did, but whatever he did, I'm sure he's very very sorry," Roger said to Ms. Hong.

"He tackled another boy and threw him into the floor."

Roger looked at Ms. Hong. "Okay, since when is violence wrong? If it is, someone better tell the president…"

"He then lifted a girl's dress up and started shouting something about her underwear."

At this point, Roger froze and looked at Thom. Thom was playing with his thumb and Roger sighed. He felt the side of his pants vibrate. He pulled out quickly and saw it was Collins calling.

"Hey."

"Hey, where the hell are you guys?" Collins asked him.

"In Thom's classroom. Apparently, he tackled some guy and lifted a girl's dress up."

Collins laughed. "Sounds like he's turning into you."

At that point, Roger realized that Collins was talking pretty loud, and Ms. Hong cocked her eyebrow at him. Roger smiled weakly at her.

"Where are you?"

"Outside the school, where you told me to wait."

Roger sighed.

"Angel will meet you outside."

Angel ran outside the door and left a silent Ms. Hong, Thom, Roger and a burping Mimi.

"So, where are Thom's parents?"

"Oh, it's their ten year anniversary, so they are in like, Tahiti or something weird and warm like that…"

"And you are his uncle?"

"Well, no, they just call me Uncle Roger. I'm really their godfather, except for Mimi's. Collins is her godfather."

Ms. Hong nodded. "And who is coming in."

"Mimi's godfather, Thomas Collins, he's gonna help me watch them while their parents are busy," Roger said.

At that point, Collins and Angel came in. Collins was laughing at something Angel just said and Angel was giggling. Collins looked at Thom and walked over to him, and messed his hair up.

"Your daddy and mommy did not raise you that way, did they?" Collins asked Thom. Thom shook his head. "'Cause that sounds like something Roger would do."

Thom and Angel laughed, Roger blushed and Mimi giggled. Ms. Hong was getting more and more worried or suspicious.

"Well, I assume we can discuss this during the parent teacher conference, right Mr. Davis?" she asked him.

Roger was suddenly shocked. Did he tell her his name? He didn't remember telling her.

"How did you know my name?" he asked her. Ms. Hong smiled.

"Let's just say I know you from a very long time ago," she said. "See you soon Mr. Davis."

"Uh, Collins, could you bring them to the ice cream parlor, I would like to talk to uh…_her _for a little bit."

Collins smiled. "Sure man."

Collins and the kids rushed out of the room and Ms. Hong sat at her desk. Roger walked towards her. "How do I know you?" he asked her.

Ms. Hong smiled at him. "My sister, she was…a good friend of yours I believe. April?" she said.

Roger froze; he didn't like to remember April. She once was a constant subject, when Mimi was around. Roger's dead girlfriend. Mimi asked about April a lot, but Roger usually tried to get it over with quickly.

"Your April's sister?" he asked her. He remembered April talking about her little sister who she lived with until they started dating. Her sister warned her not to get involved with a rocker, but April didn't care.

Sarah nodded.

"Uh…wow. This is awkward," Roger said.

"She talked about you all the time," Ms. Hong said.

"But wait, Ericcson, that was April's last name. Why is yours Hong?" he asked her.

"I got married," she said. "I notice that you have a ring on your finger."

Roger looked down at the golden ring on his finger. The golden ring that Mimi placed on his finger.

"Oh, well, I just…haven't taken it off yet," he said.

"Oh, divorce?" she asked him.

Roger looked up at her. "No, AIDS."

"Oh. I'm sorry."

Roger grew rapidly uncomfortable. "Well, I'm gonna go now."

"Alright, bye Roger."

"Bye."


	5. Day 2: The PMSing Male

**Okay, so I was suppose to update it later, but I changed my mind. :D Even though it's short, it's satisfactory **

**Disclaimer: I don't not own RENT, blah, blah, blah, and a band aid for my knee**

Roger slowly plucked the strings of the guitar. He felt the wood and wanted so badly to shrivel up with it. Why did Thom's teacher have to April's sister, out of all the people in the world?

Roger looked out the window, it was around eleven o'clock at night and the city was still going. Roger heard Collins close the door and he looked up at him.

"They all asleep?" Roger asked him.

"Think so. Might wanna check up on Mimi in a little bit though."

Roger sighed and plucked a string. "Hey man, you alright?" Collins asked him. Roger looked at Collins, a long time survivor of AIDS. Even though he had AIDS for over ten years, he was going great. He had a job at Columbia and started an organization for people living with AIDS, called Angel's Gifts.

"You know that Ms. Hong chick or whatever?" Roger asked him. Collins nodded. "She's April's sister."

Collins looked at him. "Wow, I haven't heard that name in a long time."

"I…I don't know how to act around her tomorrow. I mean, when April died, Mimi came into my life, and…I know I loved Mimi so much more, but it's hard. To face someone who was so close to April and tell her that I never worked the courage up to ask her to marry me, when I asked someone else."

Collins laughed. "Oh god, here comes the PMSing male again."

Roger froze and glared at Collins. "What?"

Collins laughed. "Yay, we nicknamed you that."

"You nicknamed me the PMSing male? Why?"

Collins was laughing hard now. "'Cause you _were _the PMSing male. Everyday even more PMS and well, Mark and I couldn't resist…"

"Wait," Roger asked, trying to comprehend this. "Mark calls me that too."

"Yeah man. He came up with the PMSing part."

Roger turned red and stood up. "Thanks for helping me out Collins."

Collins smiled and stood up. "No sweat. Take it easy, ya hear?"

Roger and Collins hugged and then Collins left Roger alone with his guitar. He weakly played Musetta's Waltz, having no energy to play it passionately. He smiled and started an acoustic. The notebook was in front of him and he took it away.

_Silver jeans and rubber were her favorite things_

_Exclude anything tiny and filled with lace_

_She watched the sky that swiftly passed her by_

_Keeping up her mind and her sight_

_Softly singing lullabies that carry through the wind_

_Now all gone and forgotten in the mind_

_But she'll keep hangin' on_

_Even though she can't wake with the dawn_

_Oh, holding me,_

_Oh, softly sing_

_Oh, softly sing_

_The words my heart_

Roger stopped and admired the words on the paper. He hadn't written a song in forever and having new words on the paper that he liked was refreshing. He ran a finger through his long hair and sat the guitar down.

"There's always tomorrow." Roger quickly wrote that down and started to write away.

"_There's always a tomorrow."_

_All of those were her favorite words_

_Her excuse to escape from things_

_That now she knows it's too late_

_Never goin' back to that world of hers_

_Gone like the golden leaves of fall_

_Keep your eyes open so you can walk and crawl_

_See the word from the eyes of two, _

_Just like the way she use to see…_

**Oh, and the PMSING male thing, is copyrighted by me and Scarfy. Don't use it!**


	6. Day 3: A Teacher Conference to Remember

**Falling…asleep…can't stay…awake. I updated for you freaks. Oh, and make sure you remember the poems and shit, it becomes very important later on… **

**Over 25 reviews! -has excitement since she has never experienced this before- THANK YOU! REMEMBER, that I love you with all my heart. Even when my heart has expired.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own RENT. Just messing around the characters. (literally) –cuddles Mark and Roger dolls- We gotta get busy after this.**

Roger tugged at his shirt as he waited outside the door. Mimi was at daycare and Collins was planning on picking her up. He was waiting for Angel and Thom outside the school building, to take them out to do something fun, according to Collins. They were probably going to F.A.O Schwartz. Collins loved to spoil his godchildren, it was like, a passion of his or something. He especially spoiled Angel. If she wanted anything, _anything _and Mark and Maureen wouldn't get it for her, she would go to Collins. Who would of course, buy two of whatever she wanted. Mark always told Collins he was going to go broke because he spoiled Angel so much.

The bell rang, and the kids ran out. Thom came out, sulkily and smiled at Roger.

"Hey bud, how was school?" he asked him.

"It was ok. Not that fun today…"

Roger messed up Thom's hair. "Well, run on out there, Uncle Collins is going to bring you and Angel somewhere special."

Thom, forgetting all about whatever happened, ran off without even telling Roger goodbye. Roger opened the door and looked at Mrs. Hong sitting at the desk. She smiled at him when he came in.

"Hello Mr. Davis, please, sit down."

Roger sat down at the desk and looked at her. She smiled even wider.

_Damn, she must be excited about telling on Thom_,Roger thought.

She reached inside one of her drawers and pulled out a folder. She sat it on the table and looked at it.

"Now, Mr. Davis, it has come to my attention, that Thom has been cutting up in class."

Roger looked at her. "So? That means he just wants attention."

Mrs. Hong looked at him. "His grades have been slowly declining and he is getting more and more violent with the other children. He doesn't pay attention in class, but spends his time writing little poems and drawing pictures. Here are a few of them…"

Roger stopped her before she could pull them out.

"Wait, you took them away?" he asked her.

"Well of course I did, they were distracting him from class…"

Roger rolled his eyes. "You don't get it do you? He takes after his father. Mark did that all the time in class, and Maureen didn't even go to class. Hell, Maureen didn't even graduate high school."

Mrs. Hong looked at Roger. "Why not?"

Roger smiled. This was going to be funny. "She was pregnant."

Mrs. Hong froze. "Pregnant? With Mark's child I assume?" she asked.

Roger laughed. "No, she was pregnant with some jock's kid and she had the kid and put it up for adoption. She didn't finish because she was pregnant and too busy still getting ed up even after she got pregnant."

"Mr. Davis, I do not appreciate that kind of language in my classroom," Mrs. Hong said. "What I'm implying is that Thom may be suffering from ADD or ADHD. You can look at the poems that he wrote and such right now. The two on top are what I want you see right now."

Roger took the two sheets of paper on top and looked at them. The first picture was of three skeletons hanging from a ceiling beam. Roger smiled.

"Wow, this is like, a totally _Sixth Sense _thing. Oh, what's the line. They don't have meetings about rainbows! Yeah!"

"Mr. Davis, I think you should keep looking at the paper, I bit more in question."

Roger looked at the paper. The skeletons were hanging and he saw arrows with names, pointing at a specific skeleton. The first one had the name, _Ms. Hong_ on it. Roger giggled slightly. He saw the second skeleton had the name, _George Bush_, on it.

"Good kid there. I assume you were also raised Republican, like April. Except, you didn't rebel?" Roger asked Ms. Hong."

She hit the paper and Roger looked at it and saw the third name.

_Benjamin Coffin the III._

Roger started laughing so hard that he almost fell out of his seat. "I'm sorry. I just don't get it. I mean, I personally hate all these people…"

Mrs. Hong cocked her eyebrows.

"Except for the first one. Don't know her well enough yet…but I mean. Why get so worked up about it?"

"Read the poem."

Roger moved to the page and read silently to himself:

_I saw mommy kissing dad_

_And she looked pretty sad_

_Then she went out to lunch_

_And I got a hunch_

_That maybe it was more than just a meal_

_She's probably falling for some guy name Neil. _

Roger laughed even more.

"Well, I'm not gonna say anything about this poem. Because it is so true, she did actually cheat on Mark with a guy named Neil."

Ms. Hong looked even more surprised at Roger. He smiled.

"Oh well. Well, I'll tell the parents to test his for Aflac or whatever…"

"ADD and ADHD, Mr. Davis. Not Aflac."

"Whatever."

Roger stood up to leave and shook Mrs. Hong's hand. "Very productive today. Nice to talk to you again," Roger said to her.

Mrs. Hong smiled at him. "Nice to see you today."

Roger turned to go. He was halfway through the door when Mrs. Hong called out to him.

"Wait!"

Roger turned around and looked at her, smiling. "Yes my senora?" he asked her with a Spanish accent. Intending to act seductive.

"I want you to have all his drawings and poems," she said. She held them out to him, almost as if they were a disease. Roger walked towards them and snatched them away.

"Thank you. I think Thom would like these back now," he said to her. She smiled.

"I'll be back."

Ms. Hong looked at him oddly.

"To pick up Thom…tomorrow."

Roger trotted outside, still acting like he was the Terminator. When the door closed, he let out a couple of giggles and then looked up. A sudden, odd though occurring to him.

"Why the hell is Arnold Schwarzenegger a Republican?"

**Sleepy…so that is why it sucks, sorry. **

**And that is a question I ask myself everyday, why is he Republican? And if he is a Republican, who did he get elected the governor… of _California? _(Sorry, again, if I offend any of you Cali peeps)**

**-is still in awe from that election-**


	7. Day 3: A Phone Call From Paradise

My laptop crashed. It made strange noises then went blank. Along with all my stories and fanfics. Great…

So I'm on the Dell at home. Which is seven years old, has 1000 things of Spy ware on it and it sucks more that Chuck E. Cheese's pizza So yeah. Enjoy the update!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own RENT or tube socks

Roger sat on the couch in the loft, watching the TV blare. He had a bowl of Apple Jacks cereal in his lap. It was around nine o'clock at night. Collins brought Angel and Thom to F.A.O. Schwartz and bought them two stuffed animals. Angel was sitting on the floor with her pink unicorn in her lap. Thom had his bowl of Apple Jacks on the back of his Bulldog and Roger groaned.

"What are we watching?" he asked them.

"Danny Phantom!"

"Do what?" he asked them.

"It's some show on Nickelodeon that stinks really bad," Angel replied to him.

Roger scoffed. "I'll say. Everything they say is corny. Who's done?" he asked them.

Angel grabbed Thom's bowl and hers and put them in the sink. The sink was slowly stacking up with dirty dishes. Roger sighed and rolled over on the couch. Mimi shrieked and pounded the highchair. Roger looked up and saw her pounding the table constantly and screaming. Roger walked over to her and picked her up.

"Come on Mimi, time for bed."

Roger brought Mimi to bed and changed her diaper. Angel showed him how to, since he couldn't pull her out of school during the day and get her to do it. Roger put Mimi to bed and then came into the room.

The phone started ringing.

Roger sprinted to the phone and picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Roger!" he heard Maureen.

"Hello Maureen, how is Curacao?"

Angel and Thom heard their mother's name and ran over to the phone.

"Good. Mark and I had the greatest on the beach," Maureen told him.

"That's great."

"Yeah, hey are the kids there?" Maureen asked him.

Roger handed the phone over to Angel. Angel and Thom talked to their mother and then to their dad for about twenty minutes. Angel then handed the phone back to Roger.

"Hello?"

"Roger?" Mark asked him.

"Yeah, what's up bud?"

"I think you need to put them to bed. They sound tired."

Roger smiled.

"Okie dokie. ANGEL AND THOM! Go get ready for bed."

Mark sighed. "It's amazing how you do that," Mark replied to him. Roger smiled.

"It's a talent. Developed it with Mimi over the years. She refused to go to bed a lot," Roger told Mark. Roger felt someone tug his jeans. He looked down and saw Thom looking at him. "Hold on, Thom's here. What is it?" he asked Thom.

Thom looked at Roger, his eyes big and wide. "You knew Mimi before she was born?" Thom asked him. Roger froze in his spot, unable to breathe. How did he respond to this question?

"Uh…"

"Roger…" he heard Mark say. Roger turned to the phone.

"Yeah?"

"Can I talk to Thom real quick?"

Roger gave the phone to Thom. Roger knew that Thom was being lectured by Mark, not to ask him questions about Mimi. But Roger didn't care. He gave up on caring a long time ago. Ever since Mimi died, everyone asked him questions. Questions he didn't want to answer. Questions that should never be asked. He didn't want to answer the questions.

So he didn't.

Only Mark and the others understood what that was like.

And that was only through the death of Angel did they learn.

Thom handed the phone back to Roger.

"Hey Mark."

"Hey, why don't you head to bed too? You got a busy day tomorrow."

Roger smiled. "Yeah, I guess I do."

"Goodnight Roger," Mark told him.

"Goodnight Mark."

Mark was about to hang up when Roger stopped him.

"Hey Mark?" he asked him.

"Hm?"

"Don't get too fucked up."

Mark laughed.

"We will."

So it sucks. Deal.

Happy 16th story to me! Happy 16th story to me! Happy 16th story to Sallllllllllllllllllll! Happy 16th story to meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

Sorry. Celebrating.

THANKS FOR ALL YOU GUYZIES REVIEWS! THEY'S LIKE OXYGEN AND RENT. Can't live without it.


	8. Day 3: Tears

Roger's angst chapter. Enjoy.

DISCLAIMER: don't own RENT

------ --------------------------------

Roger sat on the edge of the windowsill, watching the rain fall outside the window. His mind was racing. He held the poems and drawings that Ms. Hong gave him that Thom created. He watched the rain streak down the windows, obscuring his vision of the street.

Roger caught the sight of a man. He was wearing a long trench coat, with his hands in his pockets. Roger watched him, and suddenly realized who he was.

The Man.

A young girl of probably eighteen came towards him. Roger looked at her. She had long brown hair, leather boots and a leopard jacket. She was looking around uneasily and stopped when she saw The Man. He smiled and walked towards her. He held his hand out and Roger saw the face.

He looked into those brown eyes and felt as if he was staring into the eyes of Mimi. The same young girl, who died because of that man. Those brown eyes that captivated him and made him lose control of his mind. When he remembered those brown eyes, he could feel his heart stop. Remembering the last time he looked into those brown eyes. When she was holding his hand, cold and freezing. Her mocha skin pale with disease. When she mouthed three words to him.

"I love you."

Then he could feel her hand slowly drop out of his hand. He remembered screaming and crying over her body. Begging the doctors to save her. He was screaming and yelling. Begging them to save her. He didn't care what would happen, let her live again. But then the beeping stopped. As a long high pitched scream ran through the room. Roger held Mimi's hand and saw her brown eyes slowly shut…

Roger shuddered, trying to forget it. He threw the pictures to the ground and wrapped his arms around his legs. He felt the tears running down the cheeks. He didn't care. He didn't care that it was 2 A.M. He just wanted to cry.

He leaned against the window, crying. The salt water stinging his flesh. He didn't care. He wanted her. He wanted his Mimi.

Mimi always loved the rain. It was one of her favorite times. She always loved watching the raindrops splash on the ground. She would watch from the window, longing to be out there. But she couldn't go into the rain. She would get sick.

And when it rained.

It was the only time that Mimi never spoke.

Roger picked up the pictures and looked at the poem:

_Dad's a big shot at films_

_Making his movies sad and tear-jerking_

_Mom cries every time_

_She sees the films_

_I don't get it though_

_The pictures are just of people not working_

_There are people covered in grime_

_And I don't see why,_

_People cry_

_All it is a bunch of people dying_

_Dying from something they brought themselves_

_So why do people,_

_Cry?_

_All it is just people dying_

_From their own mistakes_

_Like the boy who dressed like a girl_

_And the girl who likes powder_

_They all did it themselves_

_So why,_

_Daddy, why?_

_Why do people cry?_

Roger never knew that Thom had seen his father's films. Mark was always careful about what he showed the children. They never saw any of the films like; Today 4 U, Forget Regret, and Why?

The films that starred his friends, they films about his friends and their battle.

They told the kids that Uncle Roger and Uncle Collins were sick. Very sick. They tell them that Uncle Roger and Uncle Collins aren't going to around for a long time, so treat them nicely.

But Roger asked himself a question:

What was this poem he just read?

Did Thom really feel that way? Did he see Mark's films or just learn from his friends. One of Mark's documentaries was released in theatres, Today 4 U, of course. A lot of people went to see it. Did his friends see it, or their parents and talk about it?

How did Thom see them or hear?

Roger cried even more and he even let out a loud sob. He couldn't stop himself. He didn't want to read the other poems which were about him. He didn't want to look at the pictures of him and his friends framed and destroyed by someone he loved.

Roger felt the salt water in his mouth and quickly wiped the tears away. He closed his eyes and listened to the rain…

The rain that they all loved.

When Roger opened his eyes, he looked at the sky and wondered how many tears the angels could cry.

Then he wondered how many tears that they've cried.

--------- ----

Please Review!


	9. Day 3: My Poem

Short and Sweet

Disclaimer: don't own RENT

------ ----------

Angel was asleep when Thom silently crept in the room. He tapped her on the shoulder. Angel groaned and rolled over.

"What?" she asked him.

Thom stood in front of Angel. "I think Uncle Roger's up."

Angel rolled her eyes.

"So?"

"I think he read my poem."

Angel sat up. "The one you wrote?" she asked him. Thom nodded. Angel patted her bed and Thom sat down. She looked up at him.

"Thom. You know you can't hide that poem forever. You know mom and dad would have found out one day," she told him.

"I know. I was going to throw it away, then Mrs. Hong took it," Thom said, with hatred in his voice. "I hate her."

"Oh come on Thom. She's not that horrible," Angel told him.

"She ruins everything. I hate her. I wish she would just leave me alone."

Angel looked at Thom and comforted him. "Thom. You need to talk to Uncle Roger about that poem before he tells mom and dad. I'd do it tomorrow. Don't walk with us to school, walk with him or something," Angel told him. Thom looked at his younger sister, grateful.

"Okay."

---------------- -------------

Short and sweet.

Got lots going on, like performances and crap. So there may be a slight delay. And I got a lot of stuff I need to work on before school starts.


	10. Day 4: Mop Up at Table Disaster

**Got laptop back. –squee-**

**OMG! OVER 50 REVIEWS! -has never experienced this feeling before- thank you, and I love all you guys!**

**Much Loveee!**

**DISCLAIMER: don't own RENT**

**--------- ---------**

Roger stood in the doorway that morning to Thom's room. He saw the bed empty and quickly went into Angel's room. Where Thom was lying asleep beside his sister. Roger glanced at the alarm clock beside the bed. It flashed 5:51. He silently tapped Thom, who stirred.

"Five more minutes, mom."

Roger tapped him again and Thom rolled over and looked at him. He realized who it was and quickly tensed up.

"Hi."

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" Roger asked Thom.

Thom just nodded, and quietly slipped out from under the covers. Thom walked out of Angel's room, into his room. Roger closed the door and sat down on the bed.

"Thom…last night, I came across those poems you wrote."

Thom shifted his weight onto his other foot.

"And…I'm not…proud of those poems. One day you will understand Thom that those people in Mar-…your dad's films, are people you know," Roger told him simply.

"Are you one of those people?" Thom asked Roger.

Roger was silent for a moment, searching through his mind, thinking of what he could possibly say to Thom to make him understand that he was in those films. Without losing Thom's respect.

Roger took in a deep breath, leaping from the edge.

"Yes I am."

Thom nodded. "Are you gonna tell dad?" he asked Roger.

Roger shook his head. "No, I'm not. I know how much trouble you'll get in since your parents have told you…pretty much everyday. That those films are off-limits till they say so. I'm gonna let it slide."

Thom nodded, grateful.

"Now, I want you to go on ahead and wake Angel up."

Thom looked at his watch. "It's like…barely six."

Roger looked at him and nodded. "I've got a surprise."

"McDonalds?" Angel asked, half asleep. Roger nodded.

"When I was kid, we didn't have these McDonald breakfasts. We just…had McDonalds."

Angel yawned. "Do we have to do this? We have school."

"Yes, McDonalds has good breakfast," Roger told her.

They walked up to the register, looking at the options. Mimi coughed, Roger had her baby bag thrown over his shoulder. He was cuddling Mimi, looking at the menu. He thought for a moment, that he could be considered a mother.

"You guys ready?" he asked them.

Angel and Thom nodded. Mimi giggled and pulled Roger's ears. Amused that he yelped quietly every time she did that.

"Alright, order."

The lady who was standing behind the register looked exhausted. She had loads of makeup on, hiding her tired eyes and had her hair pulled back.

"What can I get you?" she asked.

"Uh…I'll have the Chicken Biscuit with Orange Juice," Angel told her. The lady clicked the order in.

"And…I'll take the Ham and Cheese Biscuit," Thom told her. She clicked again.

"What to drink?"

"Uh…milk."

She clicked the order in. "And you sir?" she asked Roger.

"I'll take the breakfast platter, hash browns and a regular drink," he told her.

She looked at him for a moment. Trying to understand how the hell he could be so skinny since he ate so much. Roger read her eyes.

"Metabolism."

She nodded and clicked the order in.

"That it?"

"Yes."

"11.98."

Roger pulled out the money and told Angel and Thom to find a table. They skipped off, arguing where to sit. Roger handed her the money.

"Wow, they all your kids?" she asked him.

Roger stood for a moment, trying to take in what she just said.

"Uh…no…wait. Yes. No…well, I'm their godfather," he told her. She nodded and handed him the change. He went to the side, got his soda and waited for their food. He took the food and looked for Angel and Thom.

Angel was sitting near a window, looking into Manhattan, fascinated by the world outside. Like a little child seeing their Christmas present unwrapped for the first time.

Thom was sitting in the middle of the restaurant. Looking around, stabbing the napkins he got with a straw. Roger sighed. He walked over towards Angel, since it was a booth and slid in. He handed Angel her food. Thom walked over reluctantly and sat down next to Angel. Roger handed him his food.

"You excited?" he asked him.

Angel groaned and Thom just started eating.

Roger handed Mimi her bottle, who was fascinated by the world outside of her. Roger started digging into his food.

They sat for a moment in silence together.

Roger was so absorbed in his food and Mimi's bottle to even look over at the other two. It wasn't until he headed a thud he looked over.

Thom's milk was spilt, dripping on to the floor and everything. Roger sighed.

"She did it!" Thom exclaimed, pointing at Angel.

"No I didn't! Thom needs to know when to hold on to his drink when someone reaches over him!" Angel shouted.

Roger blinked.

"What?"

"I said; he needs to learn how to-"

Roger cut her off.

"Hey, no big deal, we can just clean it up."

Roger looked at a nervous Thom. Roger smiled at Thom. Thom was still uncomfortable around Roger, preparing for the aftershock of the poems. Just like in any minute, Roger was gonna scream and yell at Thom.

Thom nervously smiled back. Roger sent Angel to go ask the lady for help on cleanup. Angel slid out and Thom sat back down.

Roger sat across from Thom and smiled.

"Hey, it's okay. I'm not mad."

Thom smiled. And this time, Thom grinned a real smile.


	11. Day 4: Oops

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own RENT**

**------ ---------**

Roger and the kids were sitting at the dinner table. Mimi was already asleep and they were eating Chinese. It was Wednesday night and they had the tradition of eating Chinese, according to Maureen. So, they ate Chinese.

"So, anything happen today?" Roger asked the kids.

Thom looked at him. "Well, things happened today. Like I woke up and I brushed my teeth and I got to take a leak in the-"

"No," Roger said quickly, cutting him off. "Let me rephrase that. Anything, interesting happen today?" he asked.

"Oh!" Thom exclaimed. "One of the kids at my school did graffiti in the bathroom and got punished."

Roger cocked an eyebrow.

"And eight year old knows how to work spray paint?"

"Well, actually, he's about fifteen…"

Roger turned to Angel quickly. "Angel! What happened today?" he asked her.

She looked up from her soup. "Uh…I had my Girl Scouts meeting today!" she said excitedly.

Roger smiled. "Really? Was it fun?" he asked her.

"Yeah! We got to work on our Knitting and Hiking Badges today. We also decided on the dinner on Friday night!"

Roger smiled.

"Really? Where you going to dinner? I need to know so I can bring you," he said.

Angel seemed on the edge of her seat. "Well, actually, we don't have to go anywhere! Because I volunteered us!"

Roger dropped his fork and looked at Angel.

"W-what?"

"_It's with her Girl Scout troop. They are going to have dinner at one of girl's houses which they will decide on Wednesday and then eat dinner there, then spend the night at their troop leader's loft," Maureen said. "We told her not to volunteer us, since we won't be back till Sunday."_

"You what?" he asked again.

"I volunteered us!"

Roger looked at Angel.

"Your mom said we can't do that, you know that right? We can't cook…in case you haven't noticed, we've eaten TV dinners or takeout pretty much every night," Roger told her.

Angel suddenly remembered what her mom said.

"Oh…yeah. Oops."

"Oops? Oops?" he shouted. "Oh my god. Can we change it?" he asked.

"No one else can do it…"

Roger looked at Angel.

"You mean, on Friday night there will be…"

"Um…eight," Angel said.

"Eight 10 year old girls running around this loft?" he asked her. Angel slowly nodded.

"Oh my god Angel! What…what were you thinking?" he asked her. He picked at the noodles oddly. He hated Chinese food. He always thought Chinatown and Chinese food was… . He never liked it, but the kids seemed to love it. Since they were devouring their food.

"I don't know!"

And then, the worst thought of the whole week came to him.

"Oh my god."

"What?" Thom asked him.

"Their moms will be here."


	12. Day 4: A Hookup Attempt

**Yeah. Second update!**

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own RENT**

**---- -----**

Roger was still in shock when he heard the phone ring all of the sudden.

Angel stood up quickly and skipped over to the phone.

"Hello?" she asked.

A moment.

"Daddy!"

R0ger sighed. Thank god. Mark could tell Angel to call her Troop leader or whatever and tell her they couldn't do it. Thank god.

But, Angel seemed to realize that Roger wanted this to happen. So she didn't surrender the phone. She talked on and on with her dad. She then started talking to her mom and they talked a long time. Thom didn't care he didn't get to talk to his parents. He was too entertained with tackling noodles with chopsticks, which was very unsuccessful. Roger knew that she knew and wondered what she was up to…

"You wanna talk to Uncle Roger?" Angel asked.

Roger walked towards her.

Angel noticed him.

"He's in the shower."

"W-what? No I'm not-"

"Bye Dad!" she said quickly and hung up.

She looked at him.

"Oops."

Roger glared at her. "Okay, what are you doing?" he asked her.

She looked at him innocently. "What ever are you talking about?" she asked innocently.

"You are up to something. Why couldn't I talk to your dad?" he asked her.

"B-because. They would get mad at me," she said.

Roger cocked an eyebrow.

"Angel…I would just tell them to make you call your leader and tell her that we can't do it," he told her. She looked at him.

"Um…"

"Angel…what are you up to?" he asked her.

"Nothing! I just thought that…I'd um…get…in uh…"

"Angel…"

Angel looked at Roger. She then suddenly buried her head in her hands, ashamed.

"Angel, what's wrong?" he asked her.

"My troop leader!" she said.

"What's wrong with your troop leader?" he asked her.

"She's single! And well…mommy told me that you two would be…good for each other…"

Roger froze.

"You were going to hook me up with your troop leader?" he asked her. Angel looked at him, eyes large.

She nodded slowly.

Roger covered his face now, ashamed.

"Angel, you know that Uncle Roger had a wife…" Roger said, showing Angel the ring.

"Mommy said that you two would be cute together! But said your personalities would clash or something like that. But I thought that maybe…"

Roger sighed.

"Angel. It's okay."

She looked up at him.

"Really?" she asked.

He nodded. "I'm not going to tell your mom or dad," he told her.

Angel smiled and hugged him. "We can still have it here though? I want my friends to be jealous!" she exclaimed.

"Jealous of what?" Roger asked. Scared of what was about to happen.

"About how cute you are!"

----- ------ ------

**Yeah. Cute. Fluff. **


	13. Day 5: Cooking Practice

**So sorry for long update gap. School is starting to…overwhelm. I'm failing Algebra and about to fail Physics. It's great! Love it… -growls-**

**Last Five Years is kick ass, in case you guys just wanted to know…**

**And this is a long chapter, be happy!**

**DISCLAIMER: don't own RENT**

Roger dropped the kids off at school with Collins. They then had to go out to grocery stores and get food for the party tomorrow night. Roger had no idea what to cook since he never ever cooked before. He only watched Mimi cook or the people at Wendy's. He didn't cook, and he couldn't cook. Maybe Collins could provide some relief.

Or so he thought.   
"What the hell can I cook a bunch of ten years old, and their mothers, without really overworking and yet still look impressive?" Roger asked him.

Collins looked at him and laughed.

"Hell, you think I know?" he asked. Roger sighed.

"I should never have agreed to this," he mumbled.

"Hey, must I remind you that they freakin' pay for our damn AZT so we ain't dead yet due to them," Collins told him. Roger grunted.

"Right now I wish I was."

"Don't say that," Collins told him.

"Hey, you wanna cook for those people?" Roger asked him. Collins shook his head.

"Damn, it'd rather be dead…wait…oh god, just…cook spaghetti," he told Roger.

"But what if there are any vegetarians?" Roger asked Collins. Collins smirked.

"Simple. No meatballs."

"I love you."

"Okay, too much info," Collins replied. Roger laughed and they continued grabbing the food.

------ ------

Roger was sitting on the couch, playing the guitar slowly. He was so wrapped up in his music that he didn't take notice of the rapping on the door until someone finally banged on it.

"What the hell?" he mumbled under his breath. He put his guitar aside and went to the door. He opened it quickly.

"What do you want?" he asked.

There was a woman standing there and she looked at Roger. She wasn't gorgeous, nor was she ugly. She had long brown hair that was wavy and touched her waist. She had those artsy glasses and blue eyes.

"Are you Roger Davis?" she asked him. Roger scanned her.

"Depends," he replied.

"I'm Trisha Salmon, I'm the girl scout leader," she stated. Roger looked at her.

"Okay, look, there are no meatballs. So if there's a vegetarian…"

"Well, Angel doesn't lie," Trisha replied.

"W-what?"

"You are dashing…"

Roger could feel his face heating up. Damn, why did she tell these things to people? She knew that he loved Mimi and only Mimi.

"Look, I'm not interested in dating…"

She then noticed the wedding ring. "Oh, married?" she asked.

"She died."

"Oh, well, I'm sorry…"

"Well you sure are damn outgoing just to say I'm handsome," Roger told her. Trisha smiled.

"Can I come in?" she asked him.

"Um…I was kinda busy," he replied.

"Doing what…"

"Um…writing," he told her quickly.

"Oh, stuff for work."

"No…a song."

"Oh, you're a musician," she said. "That's pretty cool."

"Yeah…"

"Okay, well, I'm gonna go then," she said quickly. Roger said bye and he shut the door. He then went back to the guitar and strummed the guitar strings…

----- ----

"What's for dinner?" Thom asked him around seven. Roger looked at the kids. Mimi was half-way asleep, Angel and Thom were watching TV and Thom was hungry.

"Leftovers," Roger told Thom.

"What? I hate leftovers."

Roger looked at him. "Tough."

"But Roger…we want like…"

Roger sighed. "What do you want?" he asked him.

"I want pizza."

"Okay, we'll order pizza."

"California Pizza Kitchen."

Roger took in a deep breath. "Why do you kids have to be so picky?" he asked them. "Fine, I'll bake…the pizza. Dang, that sounds weird."

Roger went to the freezer and grabbed the Three Cheese Pizza and preheated the oven. He watched the show with Angel and Thom. It was something with a big swirly pink headed fairy and her dumb husband or something like that.

He then put the pizza in the oven and turned on the timer for 14 minutes. He watched the next TV show, which was Full House. Roger hated Full House. Because it was always happy at the ending. Unlike reality. He realizes that people want a happy ending, but that never happened. Everything was alright at the ending of every single Full House episode.

But not everything was alright at the ending of every single episode of Life.

He then heard the oven beeping.

"Oh shit."

He hopped up and opened the oven. There was the pizza, burned to a crisp. He groaned.

"Does this mean we aren't getting pizza?" Thom asked.

"We are sticking with TV dinners," Roger hissed.

He tried to practice, but failed.

He knew he was going to die tomorrow with the moms…


	14. Day 6: Seasons of Cleaning

**Basically Roger being a manmaid, written for fun. Not a mandatory chapter so if you don't have time you don't have to read it.**

**  
DISCLAIMER: don't own RENT**

**----- ----**

Roger pushed the kids out of the house early the next morning. He wanted to get the work down quickly.

He turned the second he closed the door and looked at the apartment. It was a mess.

"Damn, I'm turning into a manmaid," he muttered under his breath.

He stared at the dishes in the sink. The trash was full, full of TV dinners and the refrigerator was stacked with leftovers. Usually he didn't give a damn what people thought about him. But right now he did. He knew how those women worked.

If he didn't cook and the apartment looked like crap, they would talk. They would say that Roger Davis, Maureen's husband's best friend needs a woman. He may be gay since he doesn't have a wife, but he does have a ring on. So….he must be married. But he needs a woman….

So we'll get him a woman.

Roger didn't want to be known as that. He was happy the way he was. Well, you know, as happy as a man in his situation can be. He didn't need a woman, he was just fine. Living in the memory of his one true love.

He started to clean the refrigerator out. He took out all the leftovers and noticed that they could make a meal out of them tomorrow night. So he put them all on one tray and found some Christmas wrap and put it over the food. He shoved it back into the refrigerator.

He took the trash out and then started picking everything up…

Then the doorbell rang.

"Coming!" he shouted. He went quickly to the door and opened it.

"Hey," Collins said, shoving his way in.

"Hi."

Collins looked around. "Man, what are you doing?" he asked.

Roger smiled. "Cleaning."

Collins studied him, making sure he wasn't joking. Collins then laughed and shook his head.

"God Roger, don't scare me like that."

**I feel bad. I've deprived you people of a good story for like…weeks. Well, things may start to be looking up. This next chapter is gonna be loooong. So, yeah. Almost as long as my legs. xD**


End file.
